


I'll Never Forget You

by charadreemur



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, melchritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charadreemur/pseuds/charadreemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz and his closest friend meet a boy under the screen name xXPu55y_D35TR0Y3RXx on their favorite game League of Legends, and romance blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget You

moritz logs onto league. "im in oscar", he says. "shut the fuck up you pussy ass bitch moritz who the fuck even are you you fucking animal get the fuck out of here you goddamn idiot noob" says in response. "thanks oscar i love you" moritz responds.

 

SUDDENYL, moritz gets a message from a username he does not recognize; xXPu55y_D35TR0Y3RXx. the message reads, "ay whats up boi ;p u got kik? lol hmu"

Moritz heart is beating so fast, he is sweating and blushing...noone had ever talked to him in such a .... passionate way. he was so flustered....he did not know what to say or think .... "ah, ahah...um, no i do not have a 'kik', hahha....what is your name i am moritz"

xXPu55y_D35TR0Y3RXx responded almost immediately. "haha im milkior haha ... u got skype ? haha im lookin to have some fun if you know what i mean haha... ;p xox"

Moritz swallowed. He...was so nervous...nobody was ever this nice to him...his only friend, Oscar, was very mean to him. he loved him anyways though.

"Ah! yyyes i-i do have skype!!!" moritz sent melchior his skype username, and soon he was added as a contact.

Moritz messaged his new friend immediately."a-ah!! i-i-i-i-i-i-i-its nice to meet you melchior!!!! i-im vvery glad to have you as a friend....noone is ever this nice to me"

"thts cool lol....send pics" melchior responded

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oohh! okay!" moritz quickly snapped a picture of his face, making a peace signin the picture, you know to let melchior know that he has a tumblr 

"lol i meant nudes" melchior responded

moritz blushed DEEPPLY...his titties giggled in nervousness.... he had no idea melchior felt that way for him...he had never been in a relationship before he had no idea what to do ...

to appease his new boyfriend he took a picture of his dingle dongle and sent it

"sexy lol" melchior responded

"a-ah...thank oyu.... u/////u"

moritz was so excited . he had never had a boyfriend before, and one that was so kind and polite to him...!! he didnt know what he had done to deserve this .. he was so happy...he wanted to suck melchiors pengis

 

the end


End file.
